The disclosure relates generally to cable closures and more particularly to cable closures which may be used for telecommunication cables.
Cable closures are used in telecommunications cable networks for protecting spliced joints at connection points between two telecommunications cables and for protecting branch points or splitting points of telecommunications cables. In this case, the cable closures need to ensure the continuity of the telecommunications cables as though the telecommunications cables had not been interrupted.
The product catalog “Accessories for Fiber Optic Networks”, Edition 1, page 75, Corning Cable Systems, 2001 discloses cable closures firstly in the form of in-line cable closures and secondly in the form of dome cable closures, which all have a housing which defines an interior of the cable closure and seals off the interior thereof from the outside. Conventionally, assemblies for connecting, namely for splicing, telecommunications conductors guided in telecommunications cables are arranged in the interior defined by the housing of the cable closure.
In the case of cable closures in the form of dome cable closures, the housing is formed by a dome-like covering body and a sealing body, the sealing body defining cable insertion regions, which are sealed off on one side of the dome-like covering body and via which all of the cables can be inserted into the interior of the cable closure.
In the case of cable closures in the form of inline cable closures, cable insertion regions which are sealed off on two opposite sides of the covering body are formed for inserting cables into the interior of the cable closure, with the result that inline cable closures can be installed in one line with the cables.
DE 20 2010 006 582 U1 discloses an inline cable closure, having a housing, which delimits an interior of the cable closure and seals off the cable closure toward the outside, the housing comprising a covering body, the covering body comprises shells and provides on mutually opposite sides of the same cable insertion regions for inserting cables into the interior of the cable closure and/or for passing cables out of the interior of the cable closure. Compressible and/or deformable sealing elements are positioned at the mutually opposite sides of the covering body in the region of the cable insertion regions of the shells, wherein each of the sealing elements is positioned between barrier walls of the respective shell, namely between a barrier wall facing the interior of the cable closure and a barrier wall remote from the interior of the cable closure.
According to DE 20 2010 006 582 U1 the inline cable closure comprises a closing mechanism by which the shells can be locked together in a closed status of the cable closure, whereby the closing mechanism comprises clip-like fastening elements and fastening screws extending through the two shells.
WO 2008/051671 A1 discloses another example of an inline cable closure.